


Selcouth

by lantaarnpaal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Elves, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Koushi is a little shit sometimes, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantaarnpaal/pseuds/lantaarnpaal
Summary: (adj. unfamiliar, rare, strange and yet marvellous)Sugawara Koushi is the second-to-oldest son of the king and queen of the elf kingdom.Usually, when you think of elves you imagine these beautiful creatures that are always kind. Suga, however, is rude and disrespectful (according to his parents). They had enough and send him to earth as a punishment.On earth Suga meets Daichi. Who, without knowing where he's from, helps him find his place in the big city and somewhere in between he finds his places in Suga's heart.





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first series I'm starting and I don't really know where I'm going with this, but it should be fun!  
> If you see anything that is wrong or if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment.  
> That's all, enjoy.

It was a sunny day. All elves, big or small, old or young, were outside celebrating the start of autumn. Suga had never understood why the changing of the season was such a big deal that it had to be celebrated. What was so special about the days getting shorter and colder, the trees losing their leaves and the animals going to sleep? Suga was clueless, but his parents loved it. They said it brought the elves together, gave them something to look forward to.

Suga’s parents were the king and the queen of the elf kingdom, which made Suga the prince. Fortunately for him, he was their second-to-oldest son and not the heir to the throne. His older brother, Yuto, was going to be king after their parents retired. Suga was totally fine with that. Making decisions about the lives of other elves and keeping them satisfied wasn’t really his cup of tea. Interacting with people in general wasn’t really his cup of tea.

To be honest, he was a little lazy and not really good with emotions. And to be really honest he didn’t really care about others. Which probably made him unsuitable for the job. He often had fights with his parents, they found his behaviour rude and disrespectful. ‘ _You’re an adult prince for heaven's sake, when are you going to stop acting like a rebel teen?’_ They would yell at him. Most of the times Suga would just roll his eyes and walk away, much to his parents' annoyance.

This day his parents had called him into their office to have a conversation, which usually meant they had something to complain about his behaviour and how they wanted him to change.

When Suga entered the office his parents were seated at one side of the large desk, on the other side was a single chair. ‘Have a seat son.’ His father said, hand pointing at the empty chair across them. Suga hesitantly walked towards the chair and sat down.  Something felt off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

‘We’ve had many conversations about the way you act in the past,’ his mother started. ‘You’re almost 20 now and your father and I think it’s time to take some measures.’

Suga furrowed his eyebrows, taking measures? What was that supposed to mean?

‘We are sending you to earth.’ Suga’s father answered his unspoken questions.

‘We think it is good for you to spent some time out of your safe zone here and work things out by yourself.’ His mother elaborated.

Suga was confused. They were sending him away... Was this some kind of joke? ‘Very funny, but I’m not going.’ He said stubbornly.

His father snorted. ‘It wasn’t a request, Koushi. Everything is already settled, you are leaving tonight. End of discussion.’ His father rose out of his chair, ready to walk away, but Suga was having none of it.

‘Wait a minute, you think that you can just decide for me that I have to go to earth for god knows how long, just because _you_ think I have to change my behaviour? That’s ridiculous!’ Suga shouted at them.

His father looked at him sternly, his eyes looking like they were spitting fire. ‘I said: _end of discussion_.’ His parents left the room, leaving Suga alone with his thoughts.

He was trying to process everything. He didn’t know much about earth. Only that it was the planet where the humans lived. Humans weren’t that much different from elves, apart from the fact that they had no wings and no powers humans and elves were practically the same.

That evening Suga was standing in the garden together with his parents and Shimizu. Shimizu was his bodyguard, hence allowed to go with him. She also probably was the only person who was able to handle his personality without constantly getting annoyed.

‘We will miss you, but I hope that you will realise that we really think this is what’s best for you.’ His mother said while hugging him. His father shook his hand.

‘Take care and be careful.’ He said.

Suga turned to Shimizu, who was already standing in front of the portal and nodded at her. They waved goodbye to the king and queen and stepped through the portal. They ended up in some small, smelly alley. A lot of sounds were coming from both sides. Shimizu looked at Suga. ‘When they said earth, this isn’t really what I envisioned.’

Suga rolled his eyes. ‘Oh shut up,’ he pointed to one of the endings of the alley. ‘this way.’

They walked onto a large street with these weird mechanical vehicles in the most ridiculous colours that seemed to fly past them. The buildings were so tall they were disappearing into the sky. Suga was a little overwhelmed, to say the least.

The humans that were walking past them shot them angry looks, shouting that they shouldn’t stand still in the middle of the sidewalk. Why were they all so rushed?

‘I got a letter with instructions from your father.’ Shimizu said. ‘It says we have to register at the _New York University_ , the people there will lead us to our dorms.’

Suga groaned. ‘I at least hope they picked a fun major for me.’ He started walking in some direction, trusting Shimizu to correct him if he was going the wrong way.

Shimizu chuckled. ‘Probably something really boring.’ She said, walking next to Suga. They walked mostly in silence, apart from the times that Shimizu had to give him directions. The university wasn’t that far, 10 minutes at the most, but somehow it seemed like they had walked for an eternity.

Suga was nervous as they entered the building. Shimizu went to talk to the receptionist.

‘Ah, Koushi and Kiyoko Sugawara, we were already waiting for your arrival. If you would like to follow me, I will show you guys your room.’ She said and she walked past them to a door leading to a staircase.

It was weird having someone call them by their first names. Usually, only his parents would call him Koushi, the rest always called him Suga. He also couldn’t remember calling Shimizu anything else.

They arrived in a hallway on the fifth floor. The receptionist pointed at two doors across from each other. ‘503 is for you Koushi and 524 is for you Shimizu, your roommates have already arrived. Classes start tomorrow at 9:15, don’t be late!’ she said as she gave them both a key and walked away.

Shimizu and Suga stared at each other. It was really starting, as from now on they would be Koushi and Kiyoko Sugawara, two students at the New York University, who had moved to the city from a small village somewhere in Southern America.

Shimizu knocked on the door, but it stayed silent. After a few minutes, she took her key and opened it. ‘I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then? Goodnight _Koushi_.’ She said and she smiled at him.

‘Goodnight _Kiyoko_.’ Suga smiled back at her and Shimizu entered her room, shutting the door behind her. Suga was now standing alone in the hallway, gathering the courage to knock on the door of his room. He was going to have to at some point, but he was a little scared, to be honest. He had never really spoken to a human before, let alone lived with one. What if the human wasn’t nice to him? The people at the palace usually did everything for him if he asked, or told them to do it. His roommate probably wasn’t going to serve him...

After roughly ten minutes of pacing back and forth through the hallway, Suga finally knocked on the door. ‘Just a minute!’ Someone yelled from inside. The door was opened by a tall man with dark hair. He didn’t look much younger than Suga himself.

‘H-hi.’ Suga stammered. He stuck out his hand. ‘I’m Koushi Sugawara, your roommate.’


End file.
